Imra Ardeen
Imra Ardeen (aka Saturn Girl) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Imra's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change. She seems to be a very kind person, who wants to protect everyone. Powers and Abilities Being a native of Titan. Imra has powerful telepathic abilities. Weaknesses Imra can be harmed by anything that can harm a normal person. Biography Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax After the Justice League banished Pax to the Phantom Zone, Imra arrived with Garth, Rokk, Tinya, and Ayla to assure them that the majority of the original future was restored. She then assured them that they had saved the future and that Brainiac 5 was working around the clock to figure out how much of time had changed. She then headed off with the others. Metropolis Brainiac Shortly after the Crisis, Imra was at New Smallville checking on how much of history Pax changed and learned that the League has now faced Brainiac several times before then. She then insisted that they have to help Clark with Brainiac at least for the first time. Saturn Girl then went with Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Brainiac 5 to the Kent Farm and checked on Lois, with Imra cooing at the embryonic Conner Kent in her stomach. She then asked Lois if Brainiac hurt her when Lois explained about how he attacked her at the farm. When Brainiac 5 blamed himself for Brainiac's return, Saturn Girl agreed with Lightning Lad that it wasn't Brainiac 5's fault and stated that Brainiac 5 was listening to Cosmic Boy too much. She then went with the others to visit Clark at the Daily Planet. Saturn Girl then congratulated Clark on Little Conner as a way to break the ice. When meeting up with the League, Saturn Girl got hit on by Flash. Saturn Girl then helps the heroes face Brainiac as she shouts at Flash for goofing around. When Brainiac sends a horde of rewritten people at them, Saturn Girl puts them into suspended animation, so that Brainiac 5 can return them to normal. She also advises that Brainiac 5 do it quick. Saturn Girl was then shocked to learn that Brainiac had escaped in the confusion. Imra later went to keep Lois safe with Kara, Conner, Brainiac 5, Rokk, and Garth. She then went to the door where she saw Clark. She was about to tell Garth who was at the door when Clark was revealed to be Brainiac and rewrote both her and Kara before going on to rewrite Rokk and Garth. Imra then uses her mental powers to implant ideas of fear of loss for her child into her mind before Brainiac 5 advised Lois of a defense. Imra was then restored to normal when Brainiac 5 hacked Brainiac, though it did render her unconscious. By the time Imra recovers, Brainiac 5 has sent Brainiac to the Phantom Zone, and he shouts for Imra to go outside and help Superman, who's outside. She was then unsure what to do until Brainiac 5 demands she do it. Imra then returns with Superman and learns that Lois has been infected with nanites that will rewrite Lois and kill the baby in the process. Imra suggested getting Rokk remove them, but Brainiac 5 instead sacrificed himself to remove the nanites before they can kill the baby. Saturn Girl is then saddened to see the loss of her friend. She then attended the funeral with the other heroes before returning to the future. Saturn Girl then told Brainiac 5's recently spawned off son, Brainiac 5.1, that his father is dead. Smallville: Swann Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz, Imra traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just after his fight with Doomsday. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe using his ability of magnetism control and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to Earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if it had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, until Clark and Virgil Swann convinced her otherwise. Imra then took time to tell Dr. Swann of how she did a school paper on Jor-El's findings about cloning. The Legion attacked Brainiac, managing to subdue it. Working together with Clark and Lana, Imra helped Clark connect with Chloe from within and held her down as Garth and Rokk used their powers to extract the particles of Brainiac. Imra, Rokk, and Garth had later returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac saying that they would reprogram it to be more productive, naming it 'Brainiac 5'. Imra voiced her hope that the new Brainiac would be "a little more friendly". Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz, Imra traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just after his fight with Doomsday. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe using his ability of magnetism control and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to Earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if it had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, until Clark and Virgil Swann convinced her otherwise. Imra then took time to tell Dr. Swann of how she did a school paper on Jor-El's findings about cloning. The Legion attacked Brainiac, managing to subdue it. Working together with Clark and Lana, Imra helped Clark connect with Chloe from within and held her down as Garth and Rokk used their powers to extract the particles of Brainiac. Imra, Rokk, and Garth had later returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac saying that they would reprogram it to be more productive, naming it 'Brainiac 5'. Imra voiced her hope that the new Brainiac would be "a little more friendly". Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Titanians Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'4"